


Wewnętrzne zwierzę

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [47]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Animals, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Religion, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Chall od zawsze był panterą, teraz tylko musiał przekonać swojego partnera, by on też znalazł swoje wewnętrzne zwierzę.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wewnętrzne zwierzę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://65.media.tumblr.com/4a0e5807985dd4799328fc2a8af800cd/tumblr_inline_o8zdfcJEnY1qcy7dd_500.png  
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/408b9878e47e917475141fa5e1ffa50b/tumblr_inline_o8dtue6Tq81qcy7dd_500.png
> 
> 03.07.2016 - 20:00

          Tradycyjne podania T'Challa mówiły, że każdy ma w sobie ukryte zwierzę. Bez względu skąd pochodził i jak dotychczas żył, gdy tylko się postarał, dzięki starożytnym obrzędom mógł zajrzeć do swojego wnętrza. On sam znalazł swój odpowiednik jeszcze w okresie dojrzewania. Zajęło mu kilka lat i mógł w pełni połączyć się ze swoim zwierzęciem. Od tego czasu kochał zamieniać się w czarną panterę. Jednak gdy w końcu znalazł partnera, chciał by również on miał taką sposobność.  
          Tony był do tego sceptycznie nastawiony. Zawsze był ateistą, nigdy nie wierzył w żadne bóstwo czy tego typu bzdury. Może i zmiana T'Challa była... wyjątkowa, ale widział kosmitów, inne światy i wiele więcej. Coś takiego nie robiło już na nim wrażenia. Ale nie sądził, że sam jest gotowy by się w to bawić. Jednak czego nie robi się dla swojego partnera.  
          Ćwiczył przez miesiące, medytując, szukając wewnątrz siebie tego _czegoś_. Gdy w końcu mu się udało nie wiedział czy powinien się wściekać, czy sam z siebie wybuchnąć śmiechem. To po prostu musiał być głupi żart. Jednak patrząc na siebie w lustrze po raz kolejny, wiedział, że musi się z tym pogodzić.  
\- Tony, ale to całkiem normalne. Nie każdy jest czymś wielkim czy dzikim, a ty dość już miałeś przemocy w swoim życiu. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w końcu odnalazłeś siebie – pocieszał go partner, głaszcząc delikatnie.  
          Stark wiedział, że dla T'Challa to jak wcześniejsza gwiazdka. Zwłaszcza, gdy sam zamienił się w panterę i zaczął lizać go po nowym futrze zachęcając do zabawy. Tony w końcu dał sobie spokój i wtulił się w jego o wiele większe ciało, pozwalając by większy stwór smyrał go za uszkiem. Może i był tylko małym kotkiem, jednak póki jego partner nie był rozczarowany, on tez nie będzie. Mógł przynajmniej teraz być rozpieszczany w każdym momencie. Kto by w takim wypadku narzekał?


End file.
